


go ahead

by Anonymous



Category: Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope
Genre: M/M, also very heavily inspired but also basically the same thing by a souyo fic i read once.., im so sorry, they make out and stuff and its like kinda nsfw, this is just me projecting onto characters i like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Enigma's never been sure how to feel about being touched. The burning, lingering sensation nags at him and it makes him squirm.(in which rock is feely and enigma is touch-starved)
Relationships: Rock (DRF:SH)/Enigma (DRF:SH)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	go ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lights Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989427) by [Spaghetti4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti4U/pseuds/Spaghetti4U). 



> I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY SH FANDOM LMAO

Enigma's never been sure how to feel about being touched. The burning, lingering sensation nags at him and it makes him squirm.   
  
The sudden warmth felt as if it left permanent marks on his skin, the feeling of someone's hand on your body other than your own an almost foreign concept to him. So naturally, it came as a surprise when Rock had casually asked if he could touch him. He was stunned, for a moment - before Rock hurriedly corrected himself, his face tinted with a slight red. "..I-I mean, like, in a.. platonic way, you know? Nothing like _that_ , I mean-" He frantically spoke, tripping on his words before he'd been interrupted. "Go ahead." Enigma blurted out, barely even registering it. Moments after, though, he mentally scolded himself, about how this would just make things weird, about he should just go ahead and say nevermind right now and this would all be over. But it was too late to stop, anyway, Enigma thinks. Or maybe he was just excited by Rock's request. Who knows?  
  
"R-Really? Okay.." Rock mumbled, a little surprised. The brunette shifted uncomfortably, in the quiet of his taller maybe-still-friend room - on his bed, no less. He shifted uncomfortably, moving closer to Enigma, as they shuffled around on the edge of the bed to face eachother. Rock inhaled deeply, as if he'd been mentally preparing himself for this. He tentatively raised his hand and moved it to meet at the mess of Enigma's soft, blue hair. _And there it was._ The same burning sensation Enigma had become so confused with, and his body tensed as Rock carefully moved his fingers through the bluenette's hair. But as Rock continued, he'd found himself relaxing and even leaning into his touch, his eyes half-lidded and his breathing becoming unsteady. The feeling was exhilarating. Rock moved his hands down further to meet at Enigma's collarbones, marvelling at how he could become like this at something so simple as a touch. He rolled his thumb over the sensitive spot, and Enigma sighs heavily, shutting his eyes and his hips twitching at the warmth of Rock's thumb. He'd been somewhat mad at himself, to be, to an extent, turned on by something like this. Of course, Rock had noticed how bothered Enigma was becoming, the soft gasps playing over in his mind. Boldly, he reaches his hand down further and under Enigma's shirt and holy fuck Enigma liked that. He groaned at the warmth splayed across his chest, and each time he felt Rock's hand rise and fall as it ran across the bumps of his ribs he could feel himself coming more undone.   
  
"Mmnf.. p-please.." he sighed, biting his lip, the uncomfortable tightness in his pants growing as he let Rock explore his body with his hands, and his hips nearly bucked when he'd felt the burning sensation reach that sensitive patch of skin on his chest. Rock leaned in closer, his face flush and brows furrowed. He smashed his lips against Enigma's own, the faint sweetness he tasted made him shudder. His lips parted with little resistance, and the feeling of Enigma's tongue against his set something off in Rock's mind as he moaned in the kiss. When they'd finally pulled away, out of breath and barely even registering they were staring at eachother, Rock wiped the slight bit of drool off of his chin.  
  
And before he knew it, he was pulled back by Enigma's hands gripping at his hips with blunt nails, reconnecting them.  
  
...  
  
Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
